yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 1: Resurrection, Recollection
Participants Ryo Hazuki by FlamingAmaterasu.jpg|Connor Ryoji|link=Connor Ryoji Sword-of-The-Stragnger-concept-art-colour1.jpg|Leon Ryoji|link=Leon Ryoji rin_okumura_by_akcua-d4tbjdr.jpg|Kevin Chan|link=Kevin "Koa" Chan Liam-neeson.jpg|Densuke Ryoji|link=Densuke Mifunae Terry.Bogard.full.936701.jpg|Jacob Turner|link=Jacob Turner The World of Today (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iclb5c_6P2g&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=13 ) HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” In a realm between life and death…a realm often refered to but known to few as the Dark Realm. It…acts as a hub station between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Connor made his way here after dying at the hands of the horsemen. Where he shouldv’e been sent to his judgement, he was pulled form said darkness by Keyome Tasangai along with another, Yumi Ikeda. In this dark Zone, Keyome told Connor he would take him and unlock his latent potential. Keyome knew of Connor’s Hanyo lineage, and how if he didn’t become more physically and mentally powerful his own power could kill him….Keyome sought to defeat this weakness. In his own words “You have a life to live…a long life. I will shelter you in the darkness of the world, so when you emerge you can protect the light of life. Not only of yourself, but the ones that you value. Bequeath them, with your power and be selfess in your actions. Then and only then will you find happiness and satisfaction with not only the world around you but yourself as well…” Connor took these words to heart, especially during his training…which in the dark realm, having the same effect as the world of the Shinto realm…Connor’s power had acceled to heights even he hadn’t imageind. Such as current events now. In the blackest night sky, a red light would be soaring across the sky at break neck speeds! That red light was connor! His body coated in a thick red aura as he streamd, with blood leaking from his mouth, he’d do a couple of backflips before spreading his arms and hodlng steady! He was using his chi as a means to keep a float, something he wouldn’t and couldn’t do in the realm of mortals. He’d sigh a couple of times, a newly placed x shaped scar on his cheek as his red eyes brimmed and glowed in the night. His hair a bit a float, ini it’s raven locks as he panted. His body tensed, muscles flexing as he’d yell out. “IT’S NOT OVER! IT’S NEVER OVER UNTIL I SAY SO! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!” Connor would’ve taken off twaords his opponent! The man would’ve been cloaked in blackness, it was…a shadow shiloutette of Connor himself! Connor engaged the shiltouette in fierce hand to hand combat! ssj-goku-vs-metal-cooler-o.gif Every blow thrown had an exploding effect to it, as blurred lines would ripple from their impacts and spread outwards! These “booming ripples” so to speak would appear across the sky, showing how he and his clone were appering in many places at once! Connor’s eyes showed determination as he reared his right hand back, throwing it forward, hitting an after image. His clone mimicked this attempt, only to hit an after image as well! The two repeat the process over and over and over again…Keyome sit upon his throne watching the match go down as it had. Connor would dodge one punch, blocking with his hand on his ear, and his eblow bent “answering the telephone” is what they call it in muay thai. After blocking his Connor would headbutt his clone in the bridge of his nose, sending his upper body rearing backwards, and as it did, Connor would lean in, gripping both of his shoulders, and rearing his body forward to bring the clone’s forehead to his own knee! Black blood seaped from it’s head as Connor would would then spin his body, deilevering a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of it’s face, rocking it’s head to the opposite side and sending it’s body flying across the night sky! Connor would then stand where he was simply letting his red chi eminate off of his body…before it shifted into a violent purple. Connor would sigh. “Kay. I’m bored. As all hell.” The clone of connor would look angry as it lifted it’s right hand, and pointed it’s index finger at Connor. Connor scoffed and laughed, holding his stomach. “That won’t work on me…I know the push blast in and out. But go ahead…humor me.” The clone would shoot the push blast and a giant black blast of chi would shoot directly towards Connor. Connor would simply stand there, and rear his right hand back….he’d then throw it forward full force, literally slapping the blast out of his range, and letting it fly miles out towards a near by mountain range…the mountain range would’ve went up in flames and smoke. Connor would’ve scoffed. “Told ya. Kay I’m done here.” The clone would open it’s mouth, letting a ball of chi eminate there. Keyome’s eyes focused heavily on the action to see what Connor would do. “Ah..I can sense the potency of that chi…you’re gonna destroy this island if you can help it aren’t you.” Connor would squat in the air, and a wind would surround his body. Connor would then blurr his body….only to then be shot forward! Moving at a speed relative to that of mach as he made it in time tworads his clone! The clone would’ve fired the blast had Connor not stuffed his hand into his mouth! Thus backing up the energy within it’s mouth and causing the clones body to explode from the inside out, holes appearing over various parts of it’s body! gohan-vs-buu-1-o.gif Connor would look at the clone with a smile. “Bang.” As he did this, the clone’s body would disappear as quick as it came. Connor would float down to the ground ,infront of keyome’s throne. “Keyome…I wanna go home now.” Business Is Good Six months. Six months since the acopoclypse hit Kasaihana city. It’s no surprise, this kind of thing happens on a yearly basis. All followed by an era of peace..” Leon speaks to himself. “It’s a repetitive cycle…a neverending one at that. With looming threats over our heads at every turn. Supers using their powers the wrong way. Forces beyond our comprephension stepping on us like ants in a row. Humanity, thrown and cast aside, like it was nothing…” Leon’s voice stopped for a moment and a pause occurred. Followed by that pause Leon’s voice would’ve made it’s self known once again. “I’m going to put humans back on the top of the food chain…and run this city the right way. The righteous way. Even if it kills me.” The summer son was high. There was a new building on the west end of district 2. It’s the most profitable district, but the west end is a small town like area, with much smaller buildings and complexes. It’s cheap living, especially for the wealthy. It’s also the area where Leon’s law firm set up shop, simply entitled “Ryoji & Gray” Law firm. The CEO and head district atterny is Leon himself, but there is no “gray” per say. It’s mostly a word with a deeper meaning. A symbol to show there is good, and evil, but there is also an area inbetween. One that someone has to voluntarily cross to decided what side they choose to take in. A black. A white. And a gray. Leon walks along the gray path, looking at each situation for what it is, not what it could be or what it isn’t. he made this decision in light of his brother Connor, who’d he’d thought long dead. Sian Tetsu, of the Tetsu family, friends of the Ryojis, and unbeknownets to the partents of the girl, one of Connor’s many “escapades” informed him that he may still be among the living. Leon wasn’t one for false hope. If he couldn’t see it, he refused to believe it. He took his brothers death harder than most, as he felt a chunk of him was missing. He once wanted to kill this man…then he wanted to help this man. The two had mutual respect, and Leon felt accomplished. Obtaining his brothers forgiveness and being there for him as a family should. Only for it to be taken from him so abruptly…it was a terrible weight on Leon’s shoulders. His crime fighting and case work was in full overtime. Every day Leon would awaken, and take on cases, prosecuting the guilty and defending the wrongly accused for the right price of course. Most of the time however, Leon’s wealth ran so deep he’d take cases for free, if it was really needed. He’s known as a new age “Johnny cockrien” often cited as the Lawyer who could get anyone free. By night, Leon takes his….”Black Dusk” persona much more seriously than he ever has. His efforts doubled, no tripled. Neightborhood gangs were more paranoid than ever, but more would continue to pop up. Leon knew there would always be challenges, and obsticles to overcome, but he never let it phase him in the slightest. You take some wins and loses, but you never stop going for the gold, he’d tell himself. Infront of Leon & Grey offices, Leon would step out of his limo, looking at his achievements. A (find out what grade) in high school, he made time every morning by opting to do his school work online, of course he’d have to attend school 3-4 days out of the week at least for good attencdence. The woman who’d opened his door would’ve nodded at him, and Leon returning the favor, wearing his tailored black suit, a perfect fit for his peak frame. His hair in a pony tail, strattling down his back side, to his mid back, and the bangs resting faithfully on his face, but keeping his emerald green eyes crystal clear. Taking steps into his building, the moment he walked in his secretary would’ve approached him with questions galore. (how the office looks leonardharman.com/FILM/IMAGES/WHLobby2.jpg )“Will you be attending the meeting today at 11?” “No” “and your 5 o clock lunch with the mayor’s aid?” “Reschedule.” “Annnnd your mother says “eat your vegetibles.” “…..Brocoli, no chese in my office asap. I fear that woman more than my father.” Leon would’ve stepped into his office, opening up the double doors and making his way to his desk. s5_conviction_pic01.jpg Leon would’ve sat down, and began shuffling through papers. In the large wide 2 stoire building, his office wasn’t the grandest or the largest, but once you step inside it’s business only. Leon would pull a pin form his cup and begin signigng away at pappers and cases, he was going to tackle this week, all to get a free day Saturday, to which he’d be spending refurbishing skills. As he went through these papers he’d find a picture of Domini. One could very well say his first love…he missed her. But in his condition he was no good to her. He wouldn’t let his sorrow pour on someone else. He’s never been the type and he’d had no inention to. He’d look out the window for a second. Taking a moment to reflect on their night together. Leon taps the desk with his pin thinking about their exchange of words…their exchange of kisses and love making. He then looks back to his paper work and gets to the going. Closing Time Hours pass, what seemed like minutes, and it was already 8 o clock on the dot. The employes were beginning to leave, and Leon would still be looking over check stubs and case files. His assistant walked in. her mini skirt bounches with thickness of her thighs and all to tight top as she’d poke her head in and make her way in. “Mr.Ryoji sir, it’s closing time. Would you like me to lock up?” “Please. I’ll make my way out shortly.” The secretary nodded, and Leon would’ve sat idol for a moment. He’d spin in his chair to make sure all the people were gone, a wall opening up behind his desk revealing security feed of his building. Once he’d seen everyone gone, Leon would then, stand up, and place his hands behind his back. “Activate rectnal scan.” A small device with a silver ball attached to the end of it would come down and scan Leon’s eye. “Scan complete. Leon Ryoji confirmed.” The wall that opened up only once would fold open AGAIN to reveal a giant wall of camera’s, with survailence all over various parts of District 2. Took Leon six months to get them all where he wanted to, especially in “hot areas’ which were notroius for crime. He wasn’t going to touch district one…at the request of josh, the current head of the Shinpaku Federation. Leon had heard around the river bend, that people wanted what Connor worked hard to establish. For a guy with only mental chi, Josh played his cards very well….very well indeed. Their foundations remain solid, their task forces perfectly trained, and their revenue is steadily increasing, from business. King has also been making sure Connor’s establishments are not interfeared with. Leon looks at the cameras, and already he spots something out of the ordinary. An eighteen wheeler making it’s way down Lukewarm Avenue. Oodles of cash fluttering out of the back of it. Leon was no stranger to see a bank robber when it was as plain as day. “I know that street. This one will be easy.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw&index=2&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) Leon would’ve walked out of his office, and made his way down the hallway. For a crime in progress it seemed like he was taking his sweet time. As he made his way down the hall way, he’d begin unbuttoning the jacket of his suit. Followed by the dress shirt he was wearing. He’d take them both off, revealing nothing more than a white wife beater underneath, as he’d arrive a the elevator not even a few moments later. Stepping inside, he’d turn around making sure the door closed behind him. “Off.” He’d speak making sure the secureity camera wasn’t looking on him. He’d push a code into the buttons selection. “29325.” After pushing this code, the elevator would begin to descend down…and down….and down…until it hit the basement floor. On the lights of the buttons though, as the elevator continued past the basement floor, the lights went down one more floor. The elevator stopped, and as Leon exited, he’d make his way into a dark area, which seemed like an abyss. However as he continued inside, the lights would pop on revealing a giant werehouse like bunker. Something Leon had made sure to install on his first establishment of the building, on the downlow of course. Leon worked for Heroes Inch for money purposes, but he only stayed on the clause of remaining off the grid. Being free to move how he wanted to and selective of what he does. Just like his father, and his father’s father, Leon hated all forms of authority, family oritented or not. He’d make his way to the center of the room where a circle indent was laying idol. Kicking his shoes off and tossing his shirt onto the floor, Leon would extend his right hand. A cylder would pop out with a skin tight body suit. This suit contained Kevlar, nomex, and kenetic gel, to help against impacts. After slipping it on Leon would step into the center of the circle and become encased in a cylder himself. Various parts of the black dusk suit were being strapped onto his body, and when it was over steam would emit from the cylinder as it lowered itself…Leon would be standing in the center of it, wearing a grey and black outfit, a black cape, a cowl with pointed ears, and whitened eyes. He’d clench his fist a few times, before continuing his walk forward, his cap fluttering with his movements. “Dawnmobile mobilize.” Another rectangular department would open up in the floor and up would appear the Dawnmobile. It’s sleek black fatures glistening in the light of the basement were house, as Leon would leap into the air, cutting a front flip and landing inside of the vehicle. The overhead bullet proof glass casing cover his body, Leon would push the pedal to the metal, and shift into gear, the car tires burning out before he pulled out! 2 miles out from the law firm, a ramp like piece of cement would rise up in an ally way on Crenshaw street and out the dawnmobile would hop! Hitting the road and heading of the scene of the crime! “POW POW….POWPOWPOW!” gunshots were heard coming from the pasngers side of the truck driving away with the money. The kpd surrounding the truck on both sides, as they rammed the truck bed, attempting to take it off course. “Benny! The pistols’ no good!” the driver growled. “of COURSE not you idiot! Use the weaponry boss gave us!” Benny nodded, and reached down grabbing a chromed out gun, with a similar frame to a rocket launcher. A kpd officer would look in shock “the hell is that?! “ the man would grin. “eat this copper!” benny pulled the trigger on the silver gun, and a red laser would’ve short form it’s barrel! The red laser would’ve hit the car the KPD officer was driving in dead on, and the rest of the car would’ve literally distingerated into dust! The officer flung form the car tumbling along the ground at high speeds! His armor keeping him somewhat alive, but not without broken limbs to show for it. “AHAHAHA! You see that George?!” “Good job you big lumix!” The other cop car would’ve kept in pursuit, but just as Benny was about to move and position to aim his gun at the cop car, the sound of what sounded like a jet engine began to fill the distance! It was none other than Leon pulling up on the rear with his dawnmobile! “Oh no, not Dusk! I thought we avoided all detection! They always said he was omnipotent but…that’s impossible!” Leon would drive the car with one hand, while his free hand over a switch closest to the gear. “…..Now.” Leon would’ve pushed a button on the side of his gear stick. Six months is a long time and for a paranoid person like Leon, he didn’t want to leave any inch of the city unturned. He took the city wide tour 3 times a day for a week to learn every single street, avenue, and bullivard so no matter where he was, even with no weapons, just having knowledge of the nooks and crany’s of the city would give him the area field avantage. It also gave him free time to set up completely situational traps like this one. When leon pushed the button, the manhole right on the end of Lukewarm Avenue, which came into a four way between lukewarm, Mason street, Vaccum street, and Nova Bullivard, would pop up, 20 feet in the air to reveal a soilid metallic collum of metal! The two men in the drivers area of the truck panicked and screamed for their lives! As the truck made impact, it’d stop on a dime, the passenger and driver area nearly imploding in on itself as the men were hurdled through the glass! They were heading straight for the assphualt, and were going to die on impact! Luckily Leon would’ve shot a safety net from the front of his dawnmobile just in time to scoop them up and hang them from a lamp post! The truck toppled over and all the money they stole flopped onto the ground. The two robbers struggled to get free , but were failing abruptly. Leon pulled up underneath them, and opened the top of his car, to speak to them. “You pull that kind of stunt in my city again…there won’t be a safety net next time” Leon would burn out his tires, and get to vrooming down the streets just as more KPD were making their way to the scene. Sirens buzzing and flaring as they cleaned up the area, picked up the money and lowered the two goons about to take them to jail. Leon would’ve decided to go ahead and go on patrol, honing in on the police scanner, and letting it do it’s thing as he toured the streets of district 2 tonight, making sure the people were safe…the war on crime never stops. Chain of Memories ///back with Connor//(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9DsJh7OKl0&list=PL6A853E89AF2B3798 ) “It’s not that simple Connor…” Keyome sat upon his throne, leaning back in his seat, and speaking with an echo to his voice. “Leaving the Dark Realm…is not permitted. When you and your significant other came here, I kept you here to prep you for the times to come. While the apocalypse has passed, the city is a cesspool for villains and scum alike. Do not fear. More than likely…one of your companions will save you. Until then, perfect your technique. I’m leaving for a while, I’ll return for you. Your final test…is at hand.” Connor would outstretch his hand. “Hey wait!” Keyome would’ve by this time disappeared in blurs, heading on out to where ever he felt need to come from. Connor would grunt and gritt his teeth. “Dammit!” Connor kicked the dirt on the ground, and accidentally kicked up a large chunk of rubble. He’d place his hands on his hips and shake his head. “I wanna get outta here….I wanna see Yumi again…where ever she went to.” Connor would look to the permanent night sky. “Well guess…I’ll just train like I’ve been doing…” Connor would lift his left leg up and stomp it upon the ground. Using his destruction chi, and his vivid imagination he’d craft a stone pillar to arise from the ground and come up, but it’d have been fashioned in the shame shape that a wing chun dummy would’ve been. “In this realm…” connor would’ve thrown the first punch upon the stone dummy. “I’ve been able to draw power I never thought possible…but.” Connor would throw a few more strikes, in a smoth rotation around the stone dummy. “in the real world people like me aren’t supposed to exist…would it really be smart if I went back? Would it be smarter if I just died?” Connor would’ve begun to accelerate his own movements upon the doll, moving along it back and forth, lashing his arms out like whips of lightning. Dragon-TheBruceLeeStory-01-400-sg.gif Connor would’ve begun destroying bits and pieces of the dummy as he continued in his stride before he’d thrown the final punch! Rearing his arm all the way back and going in for the last punch before stoping on a dime, half an inch away form the dummy! He’d then tap it with his fist, only to have it crumble into dust and scatter into the winds. “my understanding…so vivid. I’d have never gotten his strong on earth. Problem is when people like me exist in the human plain..people like my brother tend to see as an immediate threat. I can’t argue with that. Hell if I wanted to debo things I probably could but…there’s always” “Someone stronger than you.” Connor heard the usual voice of reason he’d kept all this time. His oni Washi would’ve manifested beside him. “Yo washi. Long time no see eh?” “We just talked some time ago. You said you wanted to be alone because you couldn’t find Yumi. You’ve been savaging on Keyome’s left over scraps remember?” “This is true. Yumi’s not around…and for some reason I haven’t been able to get a lock on Kodi. Not like I can sense her in that world…but I do still feel connected to it somehow.” Washi would’ve walked in a circle around connor. “How’re you handling the news? I know it’s tough to hear you might not get to return home anytime soon but” Connor would’ve flopped down on the ground. “Keyome thinks someone’s going to bust me out sometime soon. Question is who? Kin’s cool, but we’re not “best friends”. Sian’s busy, Daisuke’s disappeared, Eden…well he’s eden. I don’t think Josh has the means to pull something like that. I’m pretty sure everyone thinks I’m legit dead. Which wouldn’t be the first time…maybe I should have a death counter.” Washi would place a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t push your luck Connor. You’ve taken steps to better yourself. You even sparred me when we fought for control…I have to say. I’m in your debt.” “Don’t sweat it…I don’t want you to go Washi. None the less once you become essence, you could easily move on to someone else.” Connor would look at the palm of his own hand. “I’ve obtained so much chi I don’t even think I’ll need to draw on that half unless I needed to. Well” Connor would’ve stood back up and opened the palms of his hands. A feint red glow would emit from them before a pair of modified guns would’ve appeared in each hand, chromed out in color. FJUXRKCHD8ZAN3Q.LARGE.jpg what kind of guns they would be classified as was a mystery for the time being, but more than likely connor would find out IF he ever got back to earth. Connor would point the pistols towards the sky, crossing his arms, and the barrels of the guns as well. “Target practice…gonna see how many stars I can shoot outta the sky. Wanna stay and watch washi?” Washit would’ve shrugged. “got nothing better to do.” Somethings Never Change (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxSXkCA1-Pc&index=6&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) A web line would’ve fwipped from a web shooter device, travelling in an arch and attaching itself to the corner of a building! A body dawning a red and blue pair of tights would’ve made it’s way through the skies of District 1 in hot pursuit! None other than your friendly neighborhood web slinging web strider, soaring through the building tops with one thing on his mind: catching this criminal! The Mad Menace is what he was calling himself…he’s been evading Kevin for months! His skin was green and scaly, while he dawned a purple tunic, and matching hat! He’d had a military grade satchel at his side which he kept filled to the brim with bombs, of various types, and sizes! He never shyed away from using regular guns and ammunition but for a complete lunatic he was failry adept in chemical warfare and mechatronics. 700.jpg “KAYAKAKAKAKAAAAAA! Give it up web strider, this game of cat and mouse will oooooooooonly lead to the inevitable!” the mad menace would’ve pushed a button on the left side with his glider and tilted it so he’d dip towards the left, moving at a few hundred miles per hour through the city streets, but that wasn’t going to stop Kevin! “Hey! In case you didn’t get the memo, I’M the guy who makes the jokes in this fights!” Kevin would swing once more, letting himself hit the peak of his swing, before front flipping, and shooting multiple web balls from his wrist all aimed at the mad menaces glider! The Menace turned around in disgust, and preformed a barrel roll to escape as many of them as he could, but Kevin would let himself fall, waiting for just the right moment to shoot one additional web ball with his right wrist, and SPLAT! Right in the booster area of the glider! “NO NO NOOOOO!” the villains high pitched voice rang through the streets as he was forced to disband on his glider, and land on a rooftop, in a combat roll. His condition superior to that of a regular human’s he’d shrug off this damage, and begin darting it at over 80mph rooftop over rooftop! “They always run…this time…this time I’ve got you!” Kevin would let go of the web line he’d been swinging on, and shoot two webs outwards! One towards a water tower, and the other towards a rooftop ac unit! Kevin would hoist himself forward, putting his knees up to his chest, so as he propelled, he’d move at an exceeding 90mph, and PEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! A drop kick directly to the Mad Menaces back! Kevin would then ride his body like a skateboard, before hoping up, and kick flipping him, only to do a 360 towards his right and axe kick the body back down to the ground, cracking the cement underneath him! “GHAK!” the menace groaned as Kevin landed on the ground in a squat, his left hand touching the ground as he looked upon the Menace. “Give up! If I have to hurt you even worse, I’LL bet he one going to jail! You know what they do to Asian people in PRISON?!” The Menace remained silent, before a few mechanical sounds and buzzing could be heard. The body of the “menace” would then fall apart into bunch of scrap metal! “Dammit not again!” Kevin would turn around, after realizing what comes next! His strider sense going off like a work alarm, as only a few seconds later a bomb would’ve went off! The explosion light, but covering the area of the rooftop, forcing Kevin to make a dive off of it, and stick onto a near by building! Holding on to it, with his right hand, and both feet planted against the cement kevin would ball his fist looking at the smoke coming from the rooftop. “I thought I traced him this time…darn..” Kevin would sigh, feeling pretty low. Out of everything going on these past six months, between the escaped villans and the new ones popping up this one always seems to get away or elude kevin, with relative ease mind you. Kevin would shake his head and lean his back against the wall, now sitting on it as if he were sitting in a chair. ‘Leon makes this look easy…mr “I run a law firm now.” Pft.” Kevin would sigh and pant as the police sirens in the distance blared, and came forth towards the scene. Kevin would pick himself up, scaling to the top of the building and looking out over the city. The sun was starting to set…but there was an errie aura. A looming though, that didn’t seem to go away. Kevin knew not what this was…but he didn’t know if he even wanted to know.() a few moments later, Kevin found himself sitting against a wall in an allyway. For all of his cheery costumed crusade demeanor, he was a tormented soul. A man who’d lost his love, to the terror that befell while he was in the asylum. Yumi Ikeda, his first girlfriend, hell his first sexual enouncter now dead. Kevin bumed a bottole of brown liquer and sat in an allyway drinking. It wasn’t enough, because of his physiology as an oni, it only gave him a mild buzz…nothing to hammer him to much to the point where he’d forget about his problems. He’d merely stare at the puddle on the gorund, seeing the times he’d had with Yumi…she was so new to the world. Errie and creepy but innocent in her own ways. He showed her fun and wonderous things. Then she just vanished…regretting ever putting on this stupid mask to begin with and not making enough time for her. That was his biggest vice…any vigilantes biggest vice. You don’t get to have a personal life. Not by a long shot. Kevin would let his cheeks puff out before spewing a brown stream of vomit onto the ground beside him, the splattering nose echoed through the opposing walls infront and behind him. He’d then fall to this opposite side, letting his head hit the ground as he stared in a depressed gaze. His cheeks stained with dried and salty tear streaks. “Yumi…I should’ve been there…why wasn’t I there…” Kevin blinked a few times, before his eyes fluttered and he let himself fall in a deep sleep. Hopefully the cops would go about finding him or he’d just wake up in the middle of the night and make his way home like he’d always done since she left this world. Old Dogs.... (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4ifSSg1HAo&index=3&list=PLzhk329J-YhK32k6i8NfOkhz3WTTIgPiP ) “There’s….”Time.” A voice speaks. “There’s…”Time” and “Money.” You can have either one your heart desires, but you’ll never have both in perfect unison. People think they have it, but…it’s an illusion.” liam-neeson.jpg|Densuke Mifunae|link=Densuke Mifunae Densuke would stand present, in the tallest tower of his Heroes’ Reprieve. Over looking the ocean, and in the distance, Kasaihana City. “Ryoji’s log…#656. It’s been six months since the death of my son. Six months since the apocalypse hit Kasaihana. Six months since the incident at the Asylum. Six months…looong six months. I’m coming to terms with how the city is, and what I’ve established. A league of protectors. A league of people with a higher cause for doing the right thing. Not just for a pay grade, but you can’t make it in life without one.” Densuke would place a hand on the window. “I have a wife…a son and a daughter who I love dearly but…they don’t even speak their old man now a days. To think , I set out to be a better father than my own. I still loved him. He must’ve done something I couldn’t have…” Densuke would let his hand slide off of the glass. “The Sectors…are stirring. The air is thick, and the seasons have shifted. The deadline is coming. Where god will meet man. Where the climax of our entirety will come to fruition, against foes we’ve never faced before. Foes we’ve never encountered before. These “Gods.” Will come. Weather we’ll be ready or not is the even better question. “ Densuke would turn his head once more to look at his famed shield hoisted on the wall mounted. The light glimmered off of it. “I run things now…can’t be on the field as much as I want to. It pains me. I tried to avoid ending up in this position. Would I leave it all behind? No. but…” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgjNM-0EhnM&list=PLzhk329J-YhK32k6i8NfOkhz3WTTIgPiP&index=7 ) Densuke would walk over to the spot and take hold of the shield. He’d hold it in his hands…looking down at it. The weight, measurements and what not so familiar to him. He recalled a time where he’d toss it around, and hit 10 targets in rapid succession. “ I could do it you know. Get out there myself, and clean up the streets block by block, but that solves nothing. I’m merely cutting branches off of a tree. Not addressing the trunk by any means what so ever. As the generations go on however…maybe someone will lead the call much like myself. Maybe it’s time for a younger generation to do their part to protect this city. Can this torch be carried with no hesitation?” A buzz would come in on Densuke’s com watch. “Sir, the recruit you requested is here. A…Jacob Turner?” Densuke would reply. “Send him in.” a few moments later the doors would open, and Jacob would walk in. wearing his red vest, and red and white hat, all the while his lose cut blue jeans and fingerless gloves. Jacob would look around at the structure with wondering eyes. “Heya.” Jacob would salute Densuke. “Got the call that you wanted to see me…sir.” Jacob didn’t quite know Densuke’s position of power, but he respected his elders enough to address him properly. Densuke would turn to him and shake his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m the Red Dawn, aka Densuke Ryoji. I’ve no qurell identifying myself to you as everyone knows at this point. Son, let’s get the nitty gritty. I heard about your heroics in the football stadium. I’ve seen you in action in some of your fights…but I’ve also seen your character. You’re a righteous kid.” Jacob stuttered to speak, realizing a vigilante was praising him. “T-thank you sir! I’m honored. Just a small town kid, never thought I’d even end up in that.” Densuke would nod and smile. “How would you like to become my protige. I’ll teach you everything I know about the art of vigilantism, and if you prove worthy. You could be wielding this shield.” Jacob’s eyes wided as Densuke held up the shield. Jacob couldn’t believe what he was hearing! “I-I-I…I can’t! that’s…I’m not cut out!” “You are son. There are mystic forces beyond your understanding...that show me other wise. I believe you have what it takes. If you’ll let me hone it.” Jacob would tilt his hat down before sighing. “I…I mean. What if I don’t like it? Can I stop? I’m a simple guy with simple needs…this is so much bigger than me.” Densuke would exhale through his nostrils and speak. “There comes a time, when you experience something such as that. Something that goes beyond any and everything you’ve ever experienced or been exposed to. Opportunities…choices…words that only mean something when their presented. I’m presenting you with one. One you can choose or decline. However if you choose it…I will give you a sense of direction other than fight after fight, night after night.” Jacob would look to the side…adjusting his hat once more out of nervousness, before looking at Densuke with a look of renewed determination. “When do I start?” Densuke would smile. “Right now.” I'm Coming Home (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICdA-X0d4_o&index=1&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl )With Connor again//// A feint snoring noise can be heard astray, as Connor lay in a hammock between two demonic elephant skeletons, he’d eaten for lunch. He was full and laid his body out to take a nap, he rarely slept anymore, didn’t much see a need to. This particular day however, Connor wanted to dream. Nighttime was permanent here, and it’d been so long since he’d seen the son, it’s a wonder he even had the image of it in his mind anymore. Connor would let his mind wonder in this dream he was having. Subconsciously reaching out to someone to bring him home. Home… This WAS his home now, as Keyome put it. Connor didn’t want to believe that, even though he didn’t see any opposing evidence of the fact. As he dreamed, he just saw himself in a stream of white. With fluttering color’s of green and silver distant lights fluttering around his body. In this space, you could call it, he was in his same sleeping position. His arms behind his head, and his legs crossed. He ‘d inhale and exhale just that quick, as he enjoyed the cool air against his skin he floated in his safe zone. Connor’s eyes fluttered open as he looked up to the sky to see just what was there for him. As he did this, he’d open his eyes wide, and pop his neck from side to side, taking in the space he was in and looking at it side ways for a second. “Am I dreaming…? I hope so. This puts me on edge…but it feels nice.” Connor would feel his body floating downwards, before his being began to nose dive in the white space. Rushing grey and green lights fluttering past his body as he dived down head first. Twisting…twining…and twirling his body in various directions, and barrel rolling from left to right, strides of white sparkles coming off his being,as he started to enjoy himself a little bit more! He’d then thrust his arms out infront of him and let himself drop down at a high speed this time! Wondeirng if there was an end to this void in sight, connor would just smile and dove down into the seemingly infinite dream land. That is until the lights around him started to warp as if he was traveling elsewhere! As this happened around him, his body and the space around him began to change color’s rapidly like he was being transported! goku-27.gif Connor then heard Keyome’s voice speaking to him from the ether. “Ah…I see my son’s foolishness actually casued you a route of escape. Indeed you got lucky Ryoji.” “Wha?...Uncle Keyth?” “A long time ago, my son was trapped in the realm of darkness. In an attempt to free himself entirely, and release himself from his prison he unleashed all of his power and ripped a worm hole right from the plains of darkness into the real world. Thus the reason why onihoruda’s are so abundant, and why you even have Washi in the first palce. However that idiot…wasn’t aware of the chain effect. One hole became two. Two became four. Four became six and so on. Multiple holes stretching across space and time, to where anyone or thing could fall through, to the cesspool of energy that is known as Kasaihana city. You’ve got yourself a free ride.” Connor would smile and laugh in enjoyment. “YES! HAHAHA! I’M GOING HOME! I’M GO=….wait…wait hey! Where’s Yumi??” “I’m sorry…she’s elsewhere. Doing something for me. She’ll return to you one day, maybe int eh same way you are.” Connor gasped for a second, only to look down in disappointment. “Damn…Yumi…” Connor thought of her as he made his passage through this wormhole, and a bright white light appeared at the end. “This is as far as my power will allow me to reach you….remember…to defend the light…you…must first know darkness…” Connor would finish his sentence. “And always be strong!” Connor would make a superman pose as he jetted towards the bright white light! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXHURaIl7hA annnnnd this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPTYlomyo3s ) eyes fluttering once again. Connor would open his eyes finally to see the sky. A bright and sunny sky…with clouds slowly passing by representing the passing of the day. Wait what? The sky?! Connor would sit up and look around! He’d been sitting on the side walk, as people passed him by one by one. Looking around Connor could smell the familer scent of where he was. He could smell the hot dog stands, and the fresh cooked pizzas. He could smell it all like he’d never smelled it before. So vivid, fresh in his mind. People looked at him funny for some reason, but they had a good one. He was naked. Connor now being self aware would only stand up and look from side to side. Scratching his ballsack casually he’d smile, smacking his lips a couple of times. “Damn it feels good to be home….first things first…gotta figure out how long I’d been gone. I know time passes differently in places like those.” Connor would strut around , his bare feet tapping against the side walk as he walked towards a newspaper stand. Makes sense these guys would be the ones to keep up with the times, doesn’t it? Connor would knock on the stand like he’d done 100 times before and speak. “Aye yo! Can I just look at a paper? Ant’ got not cash.” The paper man nodded and connor would look at the date. His eyebrows raised in surprise. “Are you serious? I’ve been gone for….six months!? This is insane! I mean…it could be worse but damn!” Connor would hand the man the paper back. “thanks! I’m out!” Connor would run through the crowd of people, a few pops being heard as he did. When he bumped into certain people, his strength hadn’t adjusted into this world like he’d thought, and he was using more force than nessecary to do things. After clearing about a mile or two, he’d look at the signs and realize he was in district 1! This was all the more convient, as he’d nod. “Alright I know this street…I know this stree-AHA!” Connor would drift on the soles of his feet around a corner and dash towards the shipaku federation building! On doing this, he’d look for his car, some form of recognizable vehicle, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. Connor would scratch his head. “eh?” he’d then open the door of the Federation and enter inside. It was barren….completely empty. Connor’s heart droped. “You’ve…got to be kidding me…JOSH! JOSH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!” Connor would run around the house. “JOSH? SUNNIE? JEANNIE?! ANYONE!?!?” the palce had been cleaned from head to toe! Connor then heard the door open downstars, and out stepped someone else. The man he’d been looking for, coming in mumbling. “Damn kids always opening this fucking door!” Josh would’ve fiddled with it for a minute, before Connor would hop down the steps landing with a loud thud! “JOSH!” Josh’s mouth dropped as he broke into a smile! “CONNOR YOU’RE BACK! OH MY GOD I CAN’T BEILEVE THIS! I HAVE TO TE-‘ Connor would’ve made his way over Josh’s body quicker than the speed of though figuratively and jacked him up by his shirt! “Where is it?! Where is everything in the foundation?!? What! Happened!” Josh would frown and look to the side. “It’s gone boss…all we have left is our partner ships with the bars and this building. All of our things needed to be sold so we could keep paying the Tanks and the Harpies, and even then we’re on thin ice with them. They don’t believe in us anymore ever since you “died..” Connor would let Josh down and take a few steps back, before falling flat on his ass. “….It all fell apart without me huh. Tch…” Connor would shake his head, running a hand through his raven black locks of hair, as he rested his head against his knees. “It’s….it’s all gone.” Connor would close his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. Josh would squat down infront of him. “I tried Connor I really did! It’s just…you were the face AND the muscle! When you were around people wouldn’t step foot on your turf but with you gone…they attacked the bars, and the banks took everything…we even lost a few members. I could only keep morale going for so long before people just gave up. I failed as a leader, I couldn’t do what you did.” Connor would inhale thorugh his nose and exhale loudly. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07TcZWsVaBA&feature=youtu.be&t=25s ) He’d look up a bit at the place and remember what it used to be. “….Hmm.” Connor would stand up, and pop his neck from side to side still in the nude. Josh would place a hand over his eyes not wanting to look at this man naked. “I came from nothing….I’m gonna do it again dammit!” Connor would beat his chest. “I’ve had a taste of power, and I want it back! All of it! My shit won’t be down for ever! I’ll earn everything back bit by bit! I need to check on my establishments first and foremost. I’ll go to the bars and see what they’re doing. Then I’ll go to the brothel and check on them….wonder how she’s doing. Kodi. Damn. Yumi. Gaaaah.” Connor would grip his head and shake his head twice before looking to Josh. “I need some clothes and a bit of cash. Can you help me out?” Josh hurridly shook his head. “Sure I’ve got some spares in my car!” the two of them jogged out to josh’s box chevy, and josh would hand connor a badge shirt, with a black jean jacket, and blue jeans. He’d had a spare pair of air force onces that fit connor’s feet snug, and as such, Connor would now be dressed at least, and be decent for the public. Connor would look to the sky. Josh would’ve folded his arms, with doubt in his words. “It’s…ground zero all over again. Sunny and Jeannie will be happy to hear you’re back but…do you yourself think you can do it?” Connor shook his head. “No. The Shinpaku Federation is a team effort. Always has been, always will be. We move together as a unit. I’ll need you to rally a few people for me. After I check on some things…I need to meet King. See how he’s been. Then I need to see what’s been going on in the city, and I know just the guy to fill me in on that one.” Connor would flick his nose before placing one knee on the ground, and the knuckles on his right hand against the cement. The ground started to shake in their immediate area, as the wind picked up and small dirt and debries began to flutter around Connor. “We’ll get back right…on my honor.” Connor would then unleash a push blast from beneath his feet and FWOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! superman-manofsteel-83.gif 1293BP20210F-2I61.gif His body shooting up like a rocket straight into the sky! Leagues above the ground, and many sky scrapers, as once he’d hit his peak, he’d use another push blast to propel himself in a forward motion this time. There were people he needed to see and things to catch up on…little did connor know he had no idea how out of time he was, nor the events that have transpired in his absence… Category:Ark 23